Nunca fuimos nada
by Cintriux
Summary: Nunca fuimos nada… pero ¿Sabes? Me gustaba creer que empezábamos a ser amigas… empezaba a creer que podía sanar cada una de tus heridas, adoraba los momentos en que estaba junto a ti cuando decaías porque nunca me alejaste.


**Estos nuevos episodios me devolvieron la inspiración que creía muerta :v ademas de ser un fracaso en el amor, pero eso es una historia aparte.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece... si fuera así, habría matado a Peridot para dejar a Lapis en constante depresión. :D**

* * *

Nunca fuimos nada… y eso era lo que más me dolía. Me enamore de una ilusión, mi error fue idealizar que alguna vez podríamos estar juntas, una vida eterna en compañía. Quería ser alguien especial para ti, quizás tu tenías otros planes, otros en donde yo no estaba ni siquiera incluida.

Quise retenerte y al parecer solo te di motivos para que tomaras todas las cosas y desaparecieras como si te trataras de un fantasma. Te llevaste todos nuestros recuerdos contigo, todas esas cosas que cuidaba como el mayor tesoro nunca antes visto, se fueron contigo… porque nunca fuimos nada, pero nunca creí que me abandonarías. Quise creer que de la misma manera en que apoye cada una de tus decisiones, tú apoyarías la mía y estarías junto a mí en este momento en el que más necesito de ti… pero no.

He anhelado tanto tu regreso, creyendo que al día siguiente estarás conmigo, pero nunca es así, te fuiste como un cometa y desapareciste en medio del vacío. A veces creo que todo esto es un mal sueño del que siempre quiero despertar, pero cada vez se compara más y más a la realidad… porque es real.

Pumpking te extraña y yo también lo hago. Soy tan patética, porque sigo llorando en el baño, ocultando mi llanto del exterior y me doy cuenta que nunca podre ser tan fuerte como tú. Intento distraerme, pero lo único que quiero es un toque lleno de afecto, una caricia tuya que me haga sentir querida… algo que podamos recordar por toda una eternidad. Busco consuelo en la oscuridad de la noche y eso solo me hace querer estar más contigo, quiero volver a la vida que teníamos juntas, pero es demasiado tarde… ¿No es así?

Nunca podría darle la espalda a Steven como tú lo hiciste y quisiera perdonarte como él lo hizo… ¡Pero es tan difícil! ¡Porque me diste la espalda también a mí! Yo te habría seguido a cualquier parte de este planeta, pero tú solo quisiste salir de el. Apoye cada decisión que tomabas y no pudiste mantenerte a mi lado para apoyarme.

No sé cómo te encuentras en este momento… seguramente estas mucho mejor, sino fuera así ya estarías aquí. ¿Verdad? Quisiera saber que te encuentras a salvo, pero también quisiera tenerte junto a mí cuando haya peligro. Estoy frustrada, porque a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, creí ciegamente en que podía hacerte cambiar de opinión aunque estuviera tan asustada como tú.

Nunca fuimos nada… pero ¿Sabes? Me gustaba creer que empezábamos a ser amigas… empezaba a creer que podía sanar cada una de tus heridas, adoraba los momentos en que estaba junto a ti cuando decaías porque nunca me alejaste. Creí que me acercaba y luego buscaba distintas formas para seguir haciéndolo, quería saber todo de ti, las maravillas de ser tú. Pero aquí estoy, muriendo en los recuerdos que quiero mantener con vida en mi memoria.

Esperaba con ansias el momento indicado para poder decirte todos esos sentimientos que empezaban a acumularse dentro de mí, todo eso que me hacías sentir. Solo quería observar tu sonrisa y tú solo me diste una mirada de tristeza cuando partiste. Te llevaste todo y no dejaste nada, intento de buscar los errores que pude haber cometido y quizás el único fue querer proteger la Tierra, mi hogar. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y no sabía que esa decisión haría que te alejaras.

No tengo derecho a juzgarte, pero si a cuestionarte. ¿Acaso nunca fuiste feliz aquí? ¿Acaso no mereces vivir en un lugar tan hermoso y cambiante como este? ¿No te arrepientes de dejarnos? ¿Alguna vez… me consideraste tu amiga? ¿Acaso fui algo para ti, Lapis?

* * *

 **La verdad es que me encantaron los capítulos, nunca me había sentido tan viva! quizás por identificarme demasiado con Peridot.**

 **Estaré** **actualizando mas seguido ahora que salí de vacaciones :)**

 **Si les gusto, dejen su comentario... si no les gusto también déjenlo jajaja.**


End file.
